


Next

by Wiccae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae





	Next

Loud screams echoed through the empty corridor. Terrified, I dove under my blankets. Hoping they wouldn't find me. As each second passed, my heart beat faster and faster. My breathing became uneven. I knew I was next. I knew they would find and kill me as soon as they finished with everyone else. I didn't want to think my life would end so soon. But I knew it was true. I knew running isn't an option. Those creatures are able to outrun me easily. 

I could hear people getting brutally murdered. The sound of flesh getting torn off of bodies and messily munched on made my stomach roll. 

The noise suddenly stopped. There was an eerie silence. 

The door slowly creaked open. I held my breath. Praying they wouldn't find me.   
A masked creature walked in. Its gaze wandered to where I was hiding. It smirked and slowly took its mask off, revealing a scarred and burnt face. Its eyes were gone and patches of its skin were missing. 

A hand hovered over the blanket that was hiding me. My blood turned cold. The blanket was ripped off and thrown across the room. The creature smirked, revealing rotten, blood stained teeth. I couldn't move, my body was frozen in the creature's eerie gaze. My legs felt numb, like concrete. I could only stare, and pray, pray this wouldn't be the last. That it wouldn't end this way, as a snack. 

I felt my body being lifted. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. The sudden movement made my head spin. I couldn't think properly, the words and thoughts all became a jumbled mess in my mind. The creature's vile stench made my nostrils flare. I couldn't stand the smell. The smell that invaded my head, it was all I could think of, all that I could sense. I felt the world slowly turn dark, then, nothing.


End file.
